Oh My Gods!
by Yoko Fujioka
Summary: AU. Takao was just an normal Jr. High boy, at least until 3 beautiful gods came to his house, all fighting for his love and attention! What's a boy to do? Max x Takao, Oliver x Takao, and Kai x Takao along with other side pairings.
1. arrival

**Hello lovlies! I know its been a while since I've written anything, I had really bad writers block. :3**

**anyway, I came up with this randomly last night, I seem to be doing that a lot, don't I?**

**also, about the title, if anyone was wondering, this fic is an parody of sorts of animes like momotte! shugogetten and oh my goddess!, which are both animes about wimpy Japanese guys somehow getting crazy amounts of hot girls all fighting for his attention, i know, doesn't make much sense to me either, but, anyway, since this is an bunch of boys fighting over one guy instead of girls, i changed the "goddess' part to 'gods"! **

**Understand? :D  
**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing of this unfortunately, not even the story plot, as i am probably gonna end up stealing most of it. *sweat drop*

* * *

**

Waking up with an yawn, Takao lifted the covers off his lower body and threw them carelessly to the other side of the bed whilst he looked for the time.

Perfect, just enough time to eat breakfast and go to school, maybe even on time today, that would certainly show Hiromi that he wasn't a "lazy ass"

Yawning one last time, Takao lazily threw on his uniform, an button-up blue long sleeve shirt with long pants of the same color, his top being unbuttoned to allow the plain white shirt he was wearing underneath to show through.

Making his way to the kitchen, Takao noticed the lights were on, so, curious, he investigated, as he could have sworn he had turned off that light the night before just before he had gone to bed.

"Good morning Takao-sama, what would you like for breakfast today?" A cheerful voice asked, and Takao, shielding his still sleepy eyes from the sudden light, uncovered them to find himself looking the at an cute boy with shoulder length green hair and amethyst eyes who was looking at him expectantly.

"Morning!" another cheerful voice echoed behind him followed by another, although this one was mumbled, making the indigo haired boy turn around.

Sitting at his table were another two gorgeous boys, one with sunny blond hair and sparkling sapphire eyes, the other having two toned hair that was gray in front and blue in back and ruby-red eyes, the two blue shark fin tattoos on his cheeks giving him an exotic look.

But wait...then it hadn't been a dream?

* * FLASHBACK * *

Takao was currently sitting on the roof of the dojo looking up at the stars, which were looking especially bright because he was so far away from the lights and noise of downtown Tokyo, although he could somewhat hear and see it in the distance.

Sighing, he flopped down on his back.

When he was little, right after his parents died, Hiroshi had told him that their parents had become stars after they had passed away, and now he had a habit of stargazing whenever he felt lonely, stressed, or couldn't sleep, like tonight.

Yawning, Takao was happy to find he was already feeling better, fatigue washing over him like an wave on the beach, all his stress and worries floating away with it.

Seeing an shooting star out of the corner of his eye, Takao quickly pushed all that fatigue away and sat up, folding his hands in front of his face as he made his wish.

"I wish i had someone to stay with me so i wouldn't be lonely anymore" he said quickly, the star seeming to brighten when he reopened his eyes, although it must have just been his imagination.

"This is it, isn't it?"

Three cloaked figures were floating around in an circle watching the Japanese boy, the red-cloaked person nodding to the first speaker, who was wearing an dark purple cloak who nodded to the person to his right, who was wearing a light blue cloak. Lifting their hands out, they spoke to the boy below.

"Takao Kinomiya, we have heard your wish, and, deeming it pure, we shall grant it"

Looking up to where the voice had come from, Takao's mouth became an "0", his eyes widening considerable as he noticed the path of the same shooting star as earlier: it was coming for his house!

Wrapping his arms around his head in an meager attempt to protect himself, Takao waited for impact, but there was just a bright flash of light and nothing more.

"Huh?" wondering if he had imagined it, Takao looked around, and there was not only no damage to his house, but any of the ones around it, almost as if it had never happened.

"Of course not, Takao, don't be silly, you probably just fell asleep!" He told himself jokingly as he rested his arms behind his head as he walked back across to the ladder that would get him back in the house.

Suddenly, he tripped over something, and, upon looking back, he found, not an loose tile like he had first thought, but an beautiful boy wearing an pure white Kimono that ended just above his knees and was tied with an large purple ribbon, exposing his arms and legs, which were badly cut, bruised, and even burned.

Looking around, Takao found two more, both wearing white mini-kimonos as well, although the dual-haired one's was tied with an red ribbon and the smallest one's ribbon was light blue, both in the exact same state as the first boy he had found.

Not sure what to do, Takao whipped his head back an forth until he heard an noise coming from the green-hared boy, who rubbed his eyes sleepily before sitting up, wincing as he did so.

"a-are you okay" Takao asked not exactly knowing what to make of the occurrence.

" Yes master!" The greenette replied, smiling brightly as he pulled the boy into an hug.

"Oliver, let go of him" Hearing another voice, Takao whipped his head to see that the other two were awake as well, the older bluenette of whom was currently glaring furiously at the boy named Oliver, only letting up when the younger boy let Takao go.

Falling backwards on his butt, Takao looked up at them in disbelief.

"hello, master, nice to meet you" the blond spoke for the first time, his voice soft and very very cute. "I'm Max" he pointed to himself "that's Oliver" he pointed to the greenette, who waved "and that's Kai" he pointed to the moody one, who nodded his head in Takao's general direction.

"It's nice to meet you?" Takao said picking himself back up, although it was an waste of time as he fainted at the next words.

"anyway, we're going to be staying with you for an while, okay?"

'THUD'

"Oh, dear, do you think we were too straight-forward?" Oliver said turning to his two "brothers" who shrugged.

"anyway, he's even cuter in person, I'm already looking forward to this!" Max said squatting down next to the unconscious boy, stroking his cheek with an finger, so much into it that he never noticed the glares his two older brothers were giving him.

"anyway, lets put him to bed for now and try to explain again in the morning" Kai said, the other two nodding happily.

"Yes sir!"

* * End Flashback * *

"Oh my look at the time!" hearing Oliver's surprised voice, Takao looked at the clock, letting out an breath as he noticed that he still had 5 minutes if he wanted to be on time.

'wait an second! Isn't that clock 5 minutes slow?' the Japanese boy's brain screamed, putting the boy in an panic.

"Takao-sama, your breakfast is almost...Takao-sama?" Turning, Oliver saw nothing but an blue blur as said boy rushed past him, grabbing an piece of plain bread with butter and sticking it in his mouth, an muffled "I'm leaving" barely reaching the other three boys as he opened and slammed the door closed behind him.

"what in the world was that about?"

* * *

**Oh wow, that turned out even better than I first thought, yaaay~! :D**

**also, please review, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy and help me write faster! :3 *nods*  
**


	2. Lost

**Hello again, so sorry for the long wait, lovelies, but, with school starting and all, I've been really stressed out and busy, and, unfortunately, will not be able to post as often as before, although i promise you I will never make you wait more than an couple of months, as i am an VERY impatient person. XD**

**Much thanks to TheBloodyDevina, xhisaithoe, 20eKUraN10, LovelySinner7, ranik.a, and Kyuubiluver for your reviews, I seriously think is the most reviews I've ever gotten for an single chapter, and I'm especially glad you all like it so much! *winks***

**Anyway, same disclaimer as usual: I own nothing, not even the plot, as i will most likely end up stealing most of it. -.-**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

For a few hours after his "master" left, Oliver busied himself with cleaning the house, as it belonged to an teenage boy and probably hadn't been cleaned in years.

However, it ended up being quite the opposite, and Oliver looked in disappointment as he poked his head into each room in the house to find it spick and span, even the dojo had recently waxed floors, all the swords having been recently dusted as well, although it seemed like they hadn't been used in an while.

Sighing, Oliver tore off the bandana he had tied on his head and let his hair fall down from its confines in an curtain of grass colored silk.

_'might as well see what there is to eat'_ he thought with an sigh as he slid the dojo door closed behind him and walked into the kitchen where Kai was still sitting at the table with an newspaper in one hand and an cup of coffee in the other.

Needing the table space so that he could work, Oliver shooed the smaller boy away and told him to go to the living room with Max, who, last he had seen, was reading Newtype (1) on the couch.

Thankfully, Kai did as he was asked with no further prodding, and Oliver pumped an arm in the air enthusistically before looking in the fridge to see what was to be had.

He was floored by the minimal amount of food, most of which was instant, to the greenettes disgust, and was only enough to feed one person, and barely. If the four of them were going to live together, he was going to need more food.

Suddenly, Oliver was reminded of how in the human world, sometimes they had outdoor markets where farmers sold their wares.

Nodding to himself, Oliver released his kimono sleeves from the cords they he had confined them in so they wouldn't get in the way, and quickly slid on his shoes before going out into the world, not even stopping to write an note as he was sure he would be done before Takao came home.

* * *

Sighing with boredom, Takao literally jumped up from his desk as the final bell rang. Running down the stairs, he opened his cubby hole and exchanged his school loafers for his sneakers before running out again, waving to his friends as he passed by. At the front gate he was met by Enrique who was leaning against the black metal gate with his hands and his pants pockets and his bag hanging off one shoulder and Hiromi who was holding her bag in front of her body with both hands.

They talked for a little while before going on their way. The path in front of their school was long and straight for an good while, and while Enrique and Takao had to turn right, Hiromi had to go left, so, with an final "Ja ne!" (2) they went their own ways, Enrique talking excitedly about some new video game which Takao tuned out for the most part.

Eventually, Enrique seemed to notice his friends lack of attention and stopped talking, as he had found that when Takao got like this there was no point in even trying.

Since today was an Saturday (3), they had to go through the local market to get home. Takao thought of getting more food, but thought better of it, his budget was getting kinda tight, especially lately.

Suddenly, he sneezed (4), and, whipping his head back and forth to see who it was, caught sight of an certain greenette who was calmly walking in the opposite direction.

"Oi!" Takao yelled out and quickly began to run after the boy, completely ignoring Enrique's bemused cries behind him. He was sure it was an coincidence, he would catch up with the mystery person and have it ending up being some poor confused school girl, but, still, he had to be 100% sure or else it would haunt him all night.

Biting his lip, Oliver looked around worriedly. It had felt like an good idea at first, but when he had caught sight of the general size of the market, not to mention how crowded it was, he began to think otherwise. However, he couldn't go home empty-handed, so what else could he do?

Finally gaining the courage to join in, Oliver found himself faced with another problem: he had no money to buy the necessary food with.

_'Oh dear what am i going to do now?'_ Not only was he going to have to go home empty handed, but that was if he even could get home, as he realized that he was completely and utterly lost.

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on Oliver's right shoulder, and, jumping, he turned to see Takao, who was breathing heavily with an flushed face after chasing the other boy nearly half way around the market place.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" The bluenette hissed, glaring at all the girls and even guys who were obviously enjoying the view, as Oliver had never changed out of the mini-kimono Takao had first met him in, not having any other clothes to put on.

"I need food for dinner for all of us and your fridge is nearly empty" Oliver explained calmly.

Takao swore internally. As mentioned earlier, he could barely feed himself with his part-time job, how was he going to feed 3 more people?

Seeing Oliver's worried look, however, he only smiled. "Don't worry about it Oliver, I'll figure it out, okay? Now why don't you go home, I'm sure Max and Kai are worried about you"

"But i don't know how to" Oliver admitted with an blush.

Takao frowned. he had been planning to go to the arcade after school, not to mention Enrique was bound to get worried about him, but it wasn't like the greenette could get home by himself...

Without an single thought further, Takao grabbed Oliver lightly by his wrist and dragged the shorter boy towards his house, thankful that he had found the boy and not some criminal bound to do all kinds of horrible things to him.

The trip back went by faster than Takao had ever known it to, and before he knew it he was letting Oliver's hand go with an blush as he slid open the front door.

"Your home!" A voice called, and both boys found themselves on the ground from a certain blonde boy who had now wrapped one arm around Oliver's waist and another around Takao's as he sobbed, his entire body shaking. His eyes widening and then closing partway in understanding, Takao began to pet the younger boy's head as he muttered calming things. He had completely forgot that he hadn't given any of them an single clue where he had gone, and Max had probably had thought he had left forever.

That night, Oliver made an delicious dinner despite the limited ingredients, and Takao found himself happier than he had been in an long time despite the small portions due to lack of food. He had had to eat alone for so long now that it was nice to have the other three joking all through dinner, even the usually silent Kai making an sarcastic comment or two.

Thankfully, his house had exactly three extra rooms, so the 4 of them spent the rest of the night choosing rooms, setting up their futons, and making and decorating the signs they were going to hang on their bedroom doors, which they proudly hung up before going to sleep.

Takao woke up later that evening, and, making his way down to the kitchen for an glass of milk or an snack, he found himself passing by his three new roommate's doors on the way.

Max's was first, and was colored with every color of the rainbow in the empty space that wasn't filled with smiling suns and flowers and other happy and cute things. Oliver's was next, and he had written his name in elegant cursive before coloring the background a light green and drawing darker green vines and light pink and purple flowers in the empty spaces. Kai's was last, and he had simply drawn his name in bold but neat lettering with no decorations except the gray kitten Max had been able to sneak into the corner.

Takao had an urge to pop his head and see how cute they were when they were sleeping but quickly blushed and ran back into his room and threw himself into his bed. Covering his flushed face with his sheet,which was midnight blue, he wondered what in the world had led his head to such an thought.

He just lay there for the longest time waiting for his breathing to slow from its erotic pace, but, next thing he knew, he was waking up to the sound of noises in the kitchen, bright sunlight pouring through the open window, which Takao realized meant Oliver had come in while he was sleeping.

Not bothering to get dressed or even brush his hair, Takao stiffled an yawn with his open hand as he calmly walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen where he was instantly greeted by the sounds and smells of breakfast cooking.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Max, already hyper despite the early hour, ran to get it, before coming back only a minute later.

"Takao-kun, someones at the door for you!" he said enthusiastically before pointing an thumb in the direction of the front door.

Wondering who in the world it could be, Takao stood up and calmly walked in said direction, only barely aware of the other threes piercing stares as they watched curiously from behind.

Takao found his guest to be waiting in the front entrance taking his shoes off, and, still being half-asleep, he fumbled at first to remember how he knew the boy standing in front of him when it came to him.

"Enrique? what are you doing here?"

* * *

**(1)- Yes, this is an real Japanese magazine, in fact, i even own one, although i can't read it TT^TT**

**(2)- Unlike 'sayonara", this is more like, "see you tommorow"**

**(3)- Unlike in america, most schools around the world are open on saturadys, and that, children, is why we are so dumb XP**

**(4)- The Japanese have this strange superstition that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you!  
**

**Anyway, please review, and i promise i will try to update and such as fast as i can! XP  
**


	3. christmas

**gomene, minna! I know i said i would update, but i ran out of ideas... *sobs***

**anyway, as you can tell, this doesn't make much sense in comparison to the last one, and that's because this is just a bonus chapter that i wrote because i felt it kind of necessary. :3**

**Disclaimer: i still own nothing, the characters belong to Takao Aoki and the plots belong to whoever i steal them from, i guess... *sweat drop*

* * *

**

Yawning as he made his way into the kitchen, Takao waved sleepily to the three sure to be already in the kitchen as they were always were. Hearing an unfamiliar sound however, brown eyes opened wearily, although the bluenette saw nothing out of the ordinary. On the counter next to the oven was an radio Oliver was listening to music to as he made breakfast for everybody.

Then Takao realized what the difference was. Blasting out of said speakers was a sound that came only once a year. Christmas carols.

Takao groaned. Ever since his parents had died, he had been alone on Christmas, and it was sure to bring back bad memories. When he first started traveling, Hiroshi always made sure to stop by on or around Christmas, but, as years went by, he visited less and less. It had been what, 2, 3 years since Takao had last seen his older brother? That seemed about right.

"Takao, daijobu?" Kai asked softly, so softly in fact that Takao almost didn't hear him over Oliver and Max singing along with the radio. They were both exceedingly fast learners, and had learned most of the Christmas songs played on the radio after only a month.

"Yeah Kai I'm okay, just a little sleepy." Takao lied giving the older boy a smile. As usual, Kai didn't seem to believe it in the least, but eventually he just rolled his eyes and walked back to the table, wincing when Max attempted to hit a particularly high note.

"Okay, Max, what did I tell you about less singing and more eating? You're food going to get cold!" Oliver chided motherly, making Takao sigh happily.

He felt kind of bad for Kai and Oliver. While he was going to be at school, they were going to have to listen to Max's non-stop "concert. "

Speaking of school, Takao gobbled his breakfast quickly the second Oliver gave him the plate before grabbing his bag off the back of his chair.

"See you guys after school!" He called over his shoulder as he pulled on his sneakers and grabbed his winter coat; he could put that on one the walk over.

* * *

Walking by himself along the icy roads on his way home after another grueling day of school, Takao looked longingly at all the young children gathered in town with their parents buying their Christmas cakes and presents. It made him so jealous.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Takao looked down at shoes as yet another happy family walked past.

"Mommy, Mei wants a strawberry cake!" The little girl said cutely as she looked up at her mother, who laughed happily and looked at the man on the other side of Mei, who chuckled as well.

"Alrighty, Mei, lets go get one!" The man said finally as he and his wife began to swing the girl back and forth, one of the little girl's hands in one of each of her parents.

The rest of the walk home was an living hell, Takao's heart falling more and more with every kissing couple and giggling family that he passed. If only Enrique hadn't skipped school today, the blonde surely would have made him feel better.

Finally coming to the house, Takao slid open the door and walked right up to his room, ignoring Oliver when the older boy tried to talk to him.

"Oliver. What's the matter with Takao-kun?" Max asked worriedly. He had been walking down the stairs when suddenly Takao came rushing up, knocking him to the side.

"I don't know." Oliver said with matching worry. "He totally ignored me when I welcomed him home!"

"That's not like him." Max said biting his lip worriedly.

"Maybe we should cheer him up!" Oliver advised happily as he stirred that night's dinner.

"Yeah, and I have a plan too! Tomorrow is Christmas, right?"

"Uh huh" The greenette said turning around, a confused look on his face as to what the blond might be getting at.

However, the blond told him nothing but just stuck out his tongue and gave the older a wink before heading off to the living room. Kai would need to hear this, too.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Takao rolled over once, twice, and then sat up with a yawn, stretching his back before rubbing his eyes sleepily. Christmas carols played softly in the background from the portable radio on his bedside, and Takao pressed the off button maybe a bit too hard in his annoyance.

Christmas day. Probably the worst day of the year to a young boy living on his own.

Not even bothering to get changed, as he probably wouldn't be leaving the house anyway, Takao made his way downstairs, the house completely silent, as usual. The boy could hear the clock in the kitchen ticking even from the other side of the hallway.

Hearing a noise in the living room and fearing burglars, however, Takao froze and silently padded over to the open doorway, expecting to see a band of thieves trying to steal his T.V or something.

What he wasn't expecting was the sound of noisemakers and a stream of rainbow-colored confetti to fill the area in front of him.

"Merri krisumasu!" Three voices chanted perfectly in sync, making the boy look up, brown eyes widening when he saw Oliver, Max and a very embarrassed Kai standing in front of him. Behind them was a beautiful dark green tree alit with lights and strung with decorations from the attic, awakening memories in Takao with every glossy surface.

"Minna…" he trailed off, a light blush covering his face in embarrassment, which made Kai blush as well, although Max and Oliver just laughed to one another, their joy filling the house like it hadn't been filled since Takao's parents had been alive.

After getting over the shock, Takao watched with a small smile as Oliver and Max raced happily into the kitchen to make breakfast, Kai trailing just slightly behind. The dual-haired boy tried to hide it, but Takao caught sight of a smile before he disappeared from view.

Following them with a smile as well, Takao uttered one single word as he left, glad that he wasn't going to be alone anymore.

"Arigatou"

* * *

**cliché? Yes. fluffy? uh huh. Cute? HELL YEAH!**

**...don't ask, a got a looooooot of candy today! :D**

**review or I'll come after you with a candy cane! Or a baseball bat, your choice. :3**


	4. Memories

**I went for almost 5 months without posting. I can't believe it, how did that happen? *on her hands and knees surrounded by depressed lines***

**However, to put less pressure on me along with an ego boost, shame on all of you for not reviewing! do you know how depressed i've been? *angry mark***

**Also, this may seem weird, but if I go for a long time without posting again, do not be afraid to send me a million PM's telling me to get my ass into gear, those really work!**

**Anyway, thanks lots to Poppies in July and KaTyXLoves for reviewing and shame on the rest of you! *nods***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, plot is mostly stolen and all the characters belong to Takao Aoki, sadly. TT^TT**

* * *

"Enrique, what are you doing here?" Takao asked looking in surprise at the blond currently standing in his entryway, Enrique giving him an odd look as well.

"What are you talking about, man? I thought we were going to the arcade!" Enrique pointed out making Takao face palm. He had completely forgotten about his plans with his blond classmate from all the excitement of his new houseguests.

"Takao-sama, breakfast!" Oliver's voice cut in before either by could say anything else. Turning around, Takao smiled somewhat fakely at Enrique before inviting him to eat breakfast with them.

"No, thanks, I already ate. But I would like to meet your guests" Enrique said smiling as well despite Takao's horror at the blonde's proposition. The two made their way down the hall, and Takao silently debated with himself about what to do.

_'what harm could possibly come from it? Just introduce them as your cousins or something and get it over with. It's better he finds out now, and this way than any other.'_ A voice chided above all the others, effectively calming the bluenette male as he slid open the door.

"Enrique, I'd like you to meet my cousins" He said putting a hand out in the direction of the group as Max and Oliver each waved energetically, even Kai achieving an almost friendly wave-like motion.

Enrique gave back the same amount of energy and smiled a lot. Max went and got an extra chair for him, and soon the conversations began. However, Takao couldn't help but notice that Enrique's gaze would slowly make its way over to Oliver even if the boy wasn't in the conversation, making him growl subconsciously. Enrique was a well known flirt, able to get the heart of any girl he set his sights on, and Takao didn't want the same to happen to his Oliver.

. . . His?

"Oi, Takao-kun!" A voice called out impatiently making the boy immediately snap out of his funk and look at the speaker.

"Enrique-kun wants us to come with the arcade with you guys, too! Can we?" Max said with his best puppy dog eyes that made Takao back up so much that he almost fell over. Kai caught him as he had been right behind him while getting more coffee, and soon Takao was faced once again with the sparkly eyes that would most likely one day be his doom.

"Fine" Takao said eventually, Oliver and Max happily cheering while Kai looked more than slightly amused. Takao glared at the latter.

"Great, when shall we go?" Enrique asked holding one hand up in the air calmly so that it was slightly curved and just about even with his face.

"Let's go right now!" Max said energetically standing up so fast that his chair fell down on the ground with a large smack. Upon getting another look at his outfit, however, Takao had other plans as visions of the day before flitted through his head.

"Actually, you guys, lets get you in some better clothes, okay?" Takao asked suddenly all cheerful again as he began to push the three boys toward the door. Enrique made a move as if to follow them, but was stopped by Takao's hand.

"Sorry, Enrique, I've gotta help them unpack their stuff. We'll be right back thought, okay?" He said as he and his "guests" disappeared from view.

* * *

"Takao-kun, what in the world was that all about?" Max asked somewhat angrily as Takao led them up the stairs and to a closet in the hall which he began to pull boxes of clothes out of.

"Exactly what I said, I need to get you guys into some more appropriate clothing" Takao said as he began to dig through, making odd noises but not finding anything he liked.

"What exactly is wrong with the clothes we're wearing right now?" Oliver asked defensively as Takao made a noise of approval and pulled a shirt out of the box.

"Oliver, for god's sake, you were there yesterday! Don't you remember all the perverted looks people were giving you? Who knows what might happen!" Takao explained pulling out another shirt and a pair of pants. Oliver gave him a odd look, but eventually sighed and accepted the outfit Takao held out to him.

"I still think it's silly" Max said pouting slightly put still accepting his new clothes as well.

"Great, now go get dressed and get downstairs when you're done. Kai, you follow me." Takao said motioning the dual-bluenette with one finger, never noticing the glares the two younger brothers gave in his direction as the two walked off.

* * *

Takao walked into the room first and opened up yet another closet, coughing as some dust flew up in his face. Eventually his coughing fit subsided, and he grabbed the first box he saw and started rummaging through it.

"This is…"

"My big brother's room." Takao finished. "I always keep his room the same just in case he comes back, although it looks like it could use a dusting." He joked as he ran a finger over what once was his older brother's bed-side table, grimacing when he looked at his now dust-covered fingers.

On the other side of the room, Kai just nodded silently and looked around as if in a trance. Takao once again made a happy noise that burst his bubble and he looked over to see Takao holding up a black and gray t-shirt, a pair of khakis pants, and a large thick black bet with a square silver buckle in the middle.

"Go meet everyone downstairs when your done, okay?" Takao said with a final wave as he closed the door behind him and made his way to his own room to get dressed himself. Upon finishing that task and running a hairbrush quickly through his long locks, he pulled it into a messy ponytail before making his way downstairs.

"About time you got done" Enrique's voice chided jokingly, making Takao stick out his tongue at him childishly.

"Takao-kun! How do we look?" Max asked happily, Takao turning around and nodding appreciatively.

Max was wearing an large T-shirt that hung slightly over one shoulder and was dark blue with a star in the middle along with a pair of white knee-length shorts. On his feet was a par of white socks and a pair of Takao's old sneakers that were red, white and blue in random spots.

On the other hand, Oliver was wearing some of Hiromi's clothing that she had left at his house sometime a long time ago: a loose light purple shirt, a thin brown belt that fit loosely over his hips and a pair of ankle-length white skinny jeans. His feet were clad with a pair of white flats.

Finally, Kai came down wearing Hiroshi's clothes, and Takao smiled as he watched the older boy walk calmly down the stairs. However, suddenly his head started throbbing as his mind was filled with memories: Him and Hiroshi racing down the stairs, Mom in the kitchen cooking breakfast, dad with stories from his travels around the world and Grandpa with his sometimes useful advice. These pictures spun around and around in his head until he had to kneel down on the ground, the others voices calling his name but seeming so far away even though they were right next to him.

Than he knew only darkness.

* * *

"Takao! Takao!"

Moaning slightly, Takao rolled over slightly and peeled his eyed opened, squinting from the sudden light although his eyes widened considerably when he found his face to be only inches away from a teary-eyes Max.

"You're okay!" Said blond called out happily as Takao attempted to sit up although he was immediately thrown onto his back as Max's whole weight was thrown onto his chest.

"I was so worried!" Max sobbed, Takao sighing as he lifted himself into a sitting position once again with a sobbing Max still on his chest.

"Sorry, minna, I'm fine now, really!" Takao said looking around the room but meeting only disapproving eyes.

"Maybe you should stay home if you aren't feeling well, Takao-sama" Oliver chided motherly, Kai and Enrique nodding in agreement.

"I'm fine you guys, really." Takao said once again. "Let me just get a drink and then we can go, okay?"

Peeling a still sniffling Max off his chest, he handed the boy to Oliver before heading to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cabinet and turning on the tap for a couple of second before he put his glass under the current. Turning off the current when the glass almost spilled over, he quickly chugged the whole thing in one gulp and then gasped for air, hanging his head as he clutched the edge of the counter perhaps a bit too tightly.

"Takao-sama?" A worried voice called out, making Takao raise his head once more, his vision swimming for a minute before it finally went back into focus.

"Coming!"

_'I can do this...i hope.'_

* * *

**Awwww, poor Takao 0 ^ 0**

** I have absolutely NO idea what to write next, so any ideas are much appreciated~!**

**Also, in other news, I'm thinking about deleting this story if it stays so unpopular. Judging by the lack of reviews, not too many people love this story as much as i do, so make sure to prove me wrong, okay? *winks***

**SAVE MY STORY, REVIEW! D:**


	5. Oniichan

**Yaaaaaaaay, 20 reviews~! *cheers and throws confetti in the air***

**On a sadder note, though, I'm really sorry i wasn't able to post more despite the fact that I had a whole week. Now that Spring break is almost over and i still can't use the computer on weekdays, it may be a little while until i can post again. Gomenesai! *bows***

**Special Thanks to Kyuubilover, KaTyXloves, LovelySinner7, chisathoe, and 20eKUraN11 for their reviews, you guys are the best! *throws confetti at you all* **

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Plot is mostly stolen and all characters belong to Takao Aoki. TT^TT**

* * *

Waking up with a start, Takao sat up but immediately thumped right back down, sighing happily and pulling the blanket over his head.

_'aaaaaaah, sleeping in'_

"Oi, idiot, breakfast is getting cold" Kai's familiar voice called out in irritation the second the younger had finally started to fall asleep. In response, Takao made an odd noise that could probably be most closely associated with a whale call, causing Kai to sweat drop but pull the covers off the younger boy anyway. Takao whined again and curled up tighter, desperate to regain the heat he had lost, so Kai prodded him in the ribs, the bluenette yelping and falling of the bed head-first.

Eyes clenched tight, Takao waited for impact but gasped when he instead felt a pair of thin but strong arms wrap themselves around his waist, pulling him so that Takao's face was cradled against Kai's lean, muscular chest. A blush raging across his cheeks, he dared himself to open his eyes and look at Kai in order to thank him. However, as chocolate met ruby, the words "thank you" died on his lips and he could only stare, Kai being in the same position as well as they felt themselves get lost in one another's eyes.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Max's voice called out from the hallway, making both boys finally snap out of their shared funk. Takao laughed emptily and was about to make a joke when suddenly Kai stood up without a word, pushing past Max as the blond arrived at the door frame and making his way silently down the hallway. However Max thought nothing of the unusually violent act and instead looked worriedly first at his old brother, than at the man who he considered his master.

"Takao-kun, what-"

"It's nothing, Maxxie" Takao interrupted, making the blond wince. Immediately feeling bad for scaring the younger boy, Takao stood up from where he had been sitting on the floor and walked over, putting a hand on the younger's shoulder and giving him the familiar, warm smile that Max had come to love him for. "I'm sorry for snapping Max, I guess I'm still just a bit sleepy. Now, let's go eat breakfast, shall we? I'm starving!"

"Haaaaaaai~!" The blond exclaimed happily, grabbing the bluenette's hand in his and pulling him across the hallway and down the stairs, not letting go until both had seated themselves at the table. Still blushing a bit from the sudden-but not unwanted- contact, Takao looked curiously out of the corner of his eye at Kai, brown orbs widening when he noticed the older boy to be…sulking?

Yes, sure enough, the dual-haired boy was sulking like a child on the other side of the table, playing with his food but not eating it and completely ignoring the coffee that Oliver had made for him. Upon noticing the younger Japanese boy's arrival, Kai gave a less-than-friendly look that made Takao shiver and automatically look down at his food, not wanting to have to see that anger directed at him again.

Suddenly, the door bell rang and everyone suddenly stopped talking, looking at one another curiously before Max stood up to answer it.

"No, Maxxie, I've got it" Takao said smiling good-naturedly at the younger blond before making his way towards the door, eager to get away from those piercing red eyes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Takao asked sweetly upon opening the door, expecting some telemarketer or maybe Enrique asking to hang out again.

However, he was not expecting HIM.

"Takao, how've you been? It's been years!" Hiroshi said happily, pulling his younger brother into a hug. However, instead of a cheerful smile he expected, he was pushed away then had the door slammed in his face. While Hiroshi stood outside shocked at his little brothers behavior, however, Takao stood with his back to the door and his hand on his chest, right around his heart, as he breathed erratically, eyes wavering like crazy.

_'Why is Hiroshi here? And why now?'_

"Takao-sama? I thought I heard you slam the door. Was it that crazy woman trying to sell us one of her inventions again?"

No response.

Now completely worried, Max and Oliver exchanged looks before walking to the front hallway, Kai sighing as if it was all one huge chore but yet followed anyway.

"Takao…sama?"

Hearing the uncertainty in the oldest boy's voice, Kai quickened his pace, however, eyes widening when he came upon the same scene as his brothers. This boy…he almost seemed like a different person from the overly cheerful Takao the three of them usually knew. Sighing, Kai crossed his arms over his chest and decided to take matters into his own hands.

"Oliver, Max, take Takao to his room and try to calm him down. I'll deal with our unwanted visitor." Kai ordered looking over his shoulder, the two other boys nodding and grabbing the depressed boy by one arm each before dragging him to his room. When they finally were out of sight, Kai snorted unhappily and threw open the door, making Hiroshi jump slightly.

"Ah, Takao-" Hiroshi began but stopped himself when he found himself face-to-face with, not his little brother, but an angry looking boy with dual-colored hair and shark fins tattoos wearing a kimono.

"Wh-Who're you?" Hiroshi asked, the boy only narrowing his eyes and glaring. Much as he hated to realize it, this boy looked just like an older version of Takao only with a slightly different hair color, which must make him Takao's older brother Hiroshi. Takao's distressed face ran through his head again, and he couldn't help but remember what the younger boy had said to him just yesterday.

******Flashback******

"This is…"

"My big brother's room." Takao finished. "I always keep his room the same just in case he comes back"

******End Flashback******

Well, he was finally back, but Takao didn't seem too happy to see him. Not only that, but he had seen the depressed look, the hidden sighs, not to mention the boy's wish…

"Go away"

"What?" Hiroshi repeated, starting to become annoyed at the unknown boy who stood in his house telling him what to do. Who was he anyway?

"I said go away" Kai repeated even lower, eyes narrowing as the two began a glare fight that neither side seemed to want to lose.

"All you do is cause that stupid idiot pain" Kai said finally, completely catching Hiroshi off guard, the bluenette's words sinking into his brain.

"Takao may be an idiot, but he's a cheerful idiot, and he would never let those around him know of the pain YOU caused him."

Hiroshi was about to interrupt, but Kai held up a finger, successfully silencing him. "For years he's been all alone in this house. Now I know I don't know the family situation and therefore have no right to say anything, but an older brother who really loved his little brother wouldn't leave him alone by himself for years at a time. You **do** love him, don't you?"

Hiroshi looked shock for another moment before he finally regained his composure and nodded.

"I do"

"Well, too bad, cause you're too late now" Kai said finally slamming the door in his face once again before locking it and heading upstairs to check on Takao.

* * *

"How is he?" he asked as he opened the door, Max and Oliver looking up and smiling. Takao was laying on the bed with the covers pulled up to his neck, his breathing finally back to normal as no sign of his former delirium remained except the small piece of cloth lying on his forehead, pushing up stormy blue bangs.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Kai sighed happily, Oliver and Max giggling happily at the rare moment, both realizing that Kai had been worried about Takao, not that he would ever tell the younger boy.

"Stupid idiot" Kai said, walking over and flicking Takao in the forehead making the boy whine in his sleep before U-turning and making his way back out. Max and Oliver gave one another a 'what in the world was that' look before shrugging and following him out as well, desperate to find something to do until the young master woke up.

"This is fun, neh?" Max said as he caught up with Kai along with Oliver, the second-oldest smirking but nodding, just barely visible.

"yea, it is"

* * *

**Well, that turned out...different than I thought. I had a general plan to begin with, but then I got another idea instead, so I used that. Also, to give credit, this idea came from chapters 16 & 17 of Minene Sakurano-sensei's Momotte Shugogetten. It's actually pretty different, as some of you who have read it may know, but the actual idea came from this and I kinda just twisted it around to my own uses from there. :3 **

**BTW, did everyone like the TyKa moment at the beginning there? i sure did! *creepy fangirl smile*  
**

**Review or I eat your family! D:**


End file.
